Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Shino can't tell her that he loves her. Does Hinata feel the same way? You'll have to find out!


**Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jessie McCartney**

Shino walked with Hinata to the park, each with a stick of dango and laughing at some inside joke. Some people gave Shino strange looks, not often that people see the Aburame laugh. If ever. It was their day off and they were just hanging out as friends. Kiba, however, was off on a mission with his sister, going who-knows-where. They stopped at a park bench, both taking a seat and talking. Shino enjoyed the days where he could break out of the norm and be himself with Hinata. Hinata loved when she could get him to talk; he always had interesting things to say. Shino saw a passing butterfly and called it down, extending a finger. It landed, and he pulled it next to his ear. He chuckled, and it flew away.

"What did it say, Shino-kun?"

Shino smiled.

"She told me that I was a lucky bug to have such a pretty flower."

Hinata giggled, and Shino chuckled again, finishing the last of his dango.

-

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

-

They stayed at the park all day, never running out of things to do. The sun finally ran its course through the sky, and it was time to get Hinata home.

After Shino dropped Hinata off at her house, he watched her leave before turning and heading home for the night. He sighed as he walked through the door; things weren't the way they used to be.

-

_But lately something's changed_

_-_

After cooking a simple dinner for him and his father, Shino relaxed in his bedroom for a while, reading. But he just couldn't focus, his thoughts continued to dwell on the same thing. He went to bed, but couldn't sleep. His thoughts were willed with _her._ His kikaichu whispered with him, attempting to reason.

-

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

-

He growled, tossing and turning in the bed, unable to get to sleep. The insects chirped softly in his ear, trying to get through to him. He tried to ignore them, but he knew they were right. Over and over again, they asked him…

-

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

-

He covered his face with a pillow; the kikai's logic was impeccable. He tried to go to sleep, but their soft voice rang through his head once more.

-

'_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_-_

"Alright. I'll do it tomorrow." He reasoned, both with himself and his insects. Turning over, he drifted into a deep sleep, dreams of Hinata lighting his night.

The next morning, he met with her again, and they went for a walk. Kiba was still gone with his sister. He walked slower than her, and she was ahead of him slightly. He tentatively reached out a hand, but withdrew it quickly, putting it back in his pocket. How can he ever tell her?

-

_Oh I'm so afraid to make the first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

-

They were side by side now, watching the butterflies dance on the lazy breeze. She grabbed his arm and pointed to an especially colorful one, eyes dancing with delight. He resisted the urge to grab her and hold her tightly.

-

_And every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_-_

She let go of him, chasing the colorful butterfly and trying to catch it. Shino muttered the insect summoning jutsu, sending the butterfly into her delicate hands, knowing she wouldn't hurt it. He twitched his finger, which still held the active jutsu, and it fluttered up to land on her nose. He laughed when she crossed her eyes to look at it. She sneezed, and it flew away to join the other butterflies in the flowers. Again, his kikai whispered in his ear. He listened silently, wondering the same himself.

-

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

-

She moved on, going to another part of the park. He stayed where he was, just watching. She was so beautiful. When she realized he wasn't following , she stopped and turned around, her questioning gaze settling on him. He just smiled and walked up to meet her, but in his heart, he wondered…

-

_What would she say?_

_I wonder, would she just turn away?_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

_-_

He walked with her through the rest of the park. She stopped at the swings, and he opted to push her. The giggling she let out made his heart flutter, knowing he was the reason she was giggling. _Maybe now isn't the right time…_ he thought to himself.

-

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself…_

-

"Hinata?" he questioned as they started the long trek back to her house.

"Hmm?" she responded, lavender gaze turning to him.

Looking into her eyes, he lost his nerve.

"I hope Kiba's alright. He's been gone quite a while…"

In truth, he knew Kiba could take care of himself. But he needed to change the topic.

"I'm sure he's alright, Shino-kun. He can take care of himself, and he has Hana-san and all the dogs there too."

"You're right."

He resolved to stop talking, and the kikai screamed in his mind.

-

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_-_

Twilight hit, and they came up Hinata's walk in the semi-darkness. Fireflies danced, and the scene was romantic. Now was the time.

"Hinata? There's something…"

She stopped and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything. Shino-kun. What's on your mind? I can tell, th-there's something you're not telling me."

-

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_ ------Tell her you love her…_

-

"Hinata…I-I….I love you."

-

_Why don't you tell her?_

_ ------Tell her you need her…_

-

"And I need you, I-I can't…"

-

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_-_

He fumbled with his words, unsure of what exactly to say. Hinata's alabaster cheeks started to stain red, and his own weren't faring much better.

-

'_Cause she'll never know…_

-

"Sh-Shino…I…"

-

_If you never show…_

-

He put a finger to her lips, then leaned down, touching his lips to hers.

-

_The way you feel inside…_

-

And, to his surprise, she kissed back.

**-Short break, author is in tears-**

**-sniffle-**

**Alright, I'm fine now. I've been wanting to write this one for quite awhile now, but my want for FanFiction had died. Luckily for all of you, it's back with a vengeance. My regular stories should be getting updates, the next one should be Blossom and the Beast. And don't forget to submit ideas for Gaara's 50! I received an awesome idea from Wolf Who Hides In The Shadows, who, by the way, has an awesome username. But that is irrelevant to this story. I plan on also making an AMV using this song, and if you get a chance, I strongly recommend you listen to it. It really is a sweet song.**

**Hm…I'm always sending Kiba off on missions…maybe I should write a fic that is composed of all the missions I've sent Kiba on. How many of you guys think that is a good idea?**

**Another, final, unrelated to this story note, for Let's Embarrass Shino, I will take requests. But don't expect all requests to be used. It's quite difficult keeping him in character in extremely compromising situations.**

**Well, this is the end of the longest author's note I've ever written. Relax, read, review!**

**Cougar**


End file.
